Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the determination of the concentration of substances dissolved in a solvent by means of an osmotic cell with a pressure measurement apparatus for the measurement of the hydrostatic pressure in the osmotic cell, whereby the osmometer solution in the osmotic cell is placed in communication via a membrane with the solution containing the substances. The invention also relates to a measurement head for an apparatus for the determination of the concentration of the substances as well as the related apparatus.
The determination of the concentration of substances in a solution, if there are two or more substances in the solution, is generally difficult and expensive, and is often possible only after a preliminary separation of the substances.